


Skip Reading His Rights

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [11]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damn, you’re not just insanely hot, even your name sounds like it should be in a porno,” he smirked and dropped his head back a little, relaxing into the chair. The guy was just looking at him a little hidden crooked smirk behind his hand.</p><p>“You think I’m hot...”</p><p>“You may as well be on fire Deputy Sexy,” he purposely bit at his lower lip seductively, seeing him follow the motion with his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skip Reading His Rights

It was rare that Dean ever saw a hot guy cop and decided to hit on them, he’d usually end up with a black eye or fat lip. So he tried to avoid giving them a cheesy pickup line. This guy though, he was just asking for one. His body, his face, his uniform. Everything he did made him look naughty, just staring at his screen with his hand on his face made him look damn sexy. He freaking pursed his lips and an angel would fall from heaven, this guy was ‘that’ hot.

“Says here, you’re deceased,” he turned to look at him and his eyes, god those gorgeous greens.

“If it says I’m dead, then I’m dead, but let me make it clear, everything works,” he smirked and winked at him, seeing the raised brow. He could tell that this guy used to be an Army VET. The way he held himself, the way he moved. Oh god, the way he moved.

“I’ve checked this five times, and every time it comes up it says you’re departed. Mind explaining that?” he ignored his first pickup. No biggy.

“I’ll explain it if you give your full name,” he seemed to think for a little bit, staring at him quizzically. He was going to give him his name. This was easy with cops. A little bait for a name and he’d have him.

“Jordan... Parrish,” he looked him up and down. Dean had his name.

“Damn, you’re not just insanely hot, even your name sounds like it should be in a porno,” he smirked and dropped his head back a little, relaxing into the chair. The guy was just looking at him a little hidden crooked smirk behind his hand.

“You think I’m hot...”

“You may as well be on fire Deputy Sexy,” he purposely bit at his lower lip seductively, seeing him follow the motion with his eyes. The cop sat up straighter, a little more physically uncomfortable than a few seconds ago. He was getting a reaction. “How about you skip reading me my rights and we go straight to the strip-search? You first,” he nodded to his clothes and the Deputy scoffed, a smile growing on his lips. Damn, he was gorgeous.

“This is inappropriate behaviour,” he tried to pull the smile back and Dean decided to take it a step further.

“I’ll keep the hand-cuffs on,  _Deputy_ ,” he said the name sooooo seductively he could see him shudder and close his eyes for a split second to calm down. “I’ll spread my legs wide enough for you to check if I’m concealing something I shouldn’t be,” oh, that had him, that had him, hook line and sinker. The man’s breathing picked up and he tensed, his muscles clenching under his shirt and on his arms. He had him. “I’m hiding a sword down the front of my pants if you wanna grab that,” he couldn’t help but smirk at that one. He’d been waiting to use it for a while.

“Cruiser 23, on the right of the parking lot,” he paused and stood up, un-cuffing Dean from the chair. “Get out before I get fired. I won’t be long,” he said and slowly walked away towards the Sheriff’s office. The hunter left quickly and made his way towards the cop car, waiting for a few minutes until the man came out with an almost obvious hard-on.

“I take it you’re not reading me my rights?” he smirked and opened the passenger side door.

“You’re dead remember? I can’t arrest someone that’s dead,” he smirked back and jumped in the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Only a few minutes of boredom and this is the outcome. xD


End file.
